Insane
by nynia
Summary: Tu ausencia me lastima...ahora que puedo perderte todo se vuelve mas claro, te necesito (FINAL)
1. Default Chapter

  


Insane 

  


**Autora:** Nynia   


**Clasificación:** PG-13   


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento  


**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad@ a irte y buscar otra cosa. No estoy de humor para que me critiquen por algo como eso   


**N.A.:** Estoy harta de las historias felices! No todo en la vida es color de rosa!!! Estoy pasando por una situación familiar desastrosa y decidí descargar mi situación con mi pobre teclado; quizás para cuando publique este fic ya me haya tranquilizado un poco, pero aun así espero que comprendan el porque lo hice así.   


La pareja es Harry/Draco, no malogro ninguna sorpresa al ponerlo porque desde un principio se da así, y si es que está confuso, quiere decir que logré mi cometido; todo se explicará a su tiempo. No será una historia larga... 4 capítulos a lo mucho. Y la verdad me importa muy poco si carece de sentido o no (en estos momentos no me importa casi nada) pero aun así apreciaré que si no les gusta omitan sus comentarios *destructivos* ya que si no estarán colaborando al aumento en la ola de suicidios que se viene dando (*Perú*) y no podrán tener su conciencia tranquila en mucho tiempo *suspiro*   


Eso es todo... Gracias   


* * *

  


  


- LONGBOTTOM!!!! - Snape gritó furioso - 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hacerle estallar su caldero en la cara al Sr. Malfoy!!!!!   


Ese había sido el comienzo de todo.   


**Capitulo Primero   
**

Estaré ahí   


Draco Malfoy se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en una de las camillas de la enfermería.   


Hacia solo unos días había tenido un accidente en clase de pociones y no habían despertado desde entonces; su estado era preocupante, todos los medios habían sido probados y ninguno había dado un resultado satisfactorio, si bien no corría peligro nadie entendía bien el porque de su inconciencia lo cual había sembrado un total desconcierto en todo el profesorado. Por otro lado la enfermera había adquirido la costumbre de pasearse disgustada de un lado a otro de su despacho, incapaz de hallar una cura, y se las ensañaba con aquel que osara entrar herido a su enfermería. La tensión era total.   


Lo peor era cuando te cruzabas con algún Slytherin por los pasillos. Molestos por el echo de que un estúpido Gryffindor incompetente hubiera puesto fuera de combate al que consideraban su líder había originado un considerable incremento en las hostilidades entre ambas casas. Los Gryffindors tenían que andarse con cuidado a toda hora, sobre todo con cierto profesor que parecía querer erradicarlos a todos del mapa; Severus Snape.   


El jefe de la casa Slytherin estaba de especial malhumor desde el accidente. Incapaz de ocultar su frustración ante la perdida (que la mayoría esperaba fuera definitiva) de su estudiante predilecto, se pasaba cada una de las clases bajándole puntos a los leones por el simple echo de existir; pero sobre todo al pobre de Neville que parecía a punto de desmayarse cada que el profesor de pociones se dirigía a él.   


Pero había una persona a la cual parecía afectarle más. En la sala común de Gryffindor un moreno alto de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado apartado del resto, mirando con nostalgia las llamas que se deslizaban sobre los leños de la chimenea. Había pasado ya una semana desde el accidente de Malfoy y Harry se sentía mas preocupado de lo que hubiera preferido estar.   


Casi se le había parado el corazón cuando aquel día, tras escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de un caldero estallando, había volteado para encontrase con la figura de Draco desmayado en el duro suelo de piedra, con un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la frente. No sabia bien el porque pero había sido el primero en estar a su lado tratando con presteza la herida que le había causado la fuerza de la explosión, negándose rotundamente a alejarse de el aun después de las miradas asesinas que la había lanzado su profesor por esto.   


No le había dejado permanecer en la enfermería después de haber dejado al inconsciente Draco en esta y mucho menos le había permitido verlo después de que descubrieran lo precaria de su situación. Desde aquel día Harry sentía la angustia crecer sin medida en su pecho ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a Draco para que terminara en tal estado? Según el profesor Snape la poción no era peligrosa en lo absoluto, y Madame Pomfrey aseguraba y aseguraba que el golpe que el Slytherin tenía en la sien no era el causante de nada. En otras palabras, ni Snape, ni Poppy, ni Dumbledore, ni nadie podría hacer algo por el momento.   


Y mientras tanto El-niño-que-vivió se consumía poco a poco en la desesperación.   


La relación con Draco nunca había sido buena. Hacia solo un año que había tenido su primer "encuentro" y desde entonces todo había sido, desacuerdos, gritos, peleas y "reconciliaciones"; nunca habían formalizado nada y ambos se sentían mejor así. Pero ahora que Harry sentía que podría perder a su arrogante Slytherin por siempre, se había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacia. Inconscientemente había comenzado a tratar a todos de una forma desagradable, como lo haría el mismísimo Malfoy, centrando generalmente toda su frustración en su regordete compañero de cuarto, el cual ya llegaba a tenerle el mismo pavor que al propio Snape.   


Hermione y Ron había pretendido hacerlo entrar en razón, tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intentando convencerlo de que no valía la pena; y es que ambos lo sabían, es decir el porqué de la actitud tomada por su amigo, la astuta bruja lo había descubierto hacia unos meses, razón de mas para que pusieran aun mas empeño en cambiar su actitud.   


Nada habían logrado y se limitaban a mirar resignados mientras Harry poco a poco se iba ganando la antipatía de sus compañeros; el lado Slytherin de Harry había ganado la batalla.   


Aquella noche un pelicular escalofrío había recorrido la espina de Harry antes de irse a dormir, como si alguien le observase. Sentía una atmósfera pesada en el dormitorio de 7° curso, cada uno de los objetos en el ambiente circular le parecía hostil y desagradable, le instaban a abandonar el lugar, a irse de ahí; ya no era bienvenido, nunca más lo sería y Harry sintió que perdía lo último que le quedaba. Sin embargo algo más surgió, una sensación calida, reconfortante, una sensación conocida pero que había podido experimentar en muy pocas ocasiones. Una sensación que a pesar de ser como una suave caricia le heló el alma   


- ¿Draco? - su voz fue un susurro, casi un sollozo al imaginarse que podría significar aquello   


- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? - la somnolienta voz de Ron se dejo escuchar desde la cama vecina, aquella voz que ya nunca significaría lo mismo para él   


El ojiverde ignoró la pregunta mientras se levantaba de la cama y con desesperación escrutaba en cada rincón de su dormitorio. No había nadie más a parte sus compañeros y aun así sentía aquella calidez embriagadora que solo había sentido junto a su amante.   


- Draco!!! - no le importó haber gritado, ni mucho menos el que alguien pudiera haberle oído, solo le importaba llegar lo mas rápidamente posible a la enfermería de la escuela.   


Estaba descalzo y los pies comenzaron a entumecérsele por la frialdad de los pisos, la sensación glacial de la piel contra la dura piedra a aquellas horas semejaban a miles de cuchillas incrustándose en el suave tejido sin piedad. Pero aquello no le importó. Siguió corriendo hacia su destino, pasando en la cara misma del profesor de guardia quien a gritos le ordenaba detenerse. Y no lo hizo.   


Su mente solo estaba para un pensamiento y una voz, una voz que no había dejado de repetir su nombre incesantemente, tan real, tan vivida como si aquellos finos labios le estuvieran susurrando en el oído; podía escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera que solo el rubio tenía.   


"¡Harry!"   


Un susurro   


"¡Harry!"   


Un llamado   


"¡Harry!"   


Una suplica....   


*¡Draco!!!*   


El camino hacia la enfermería se le hizo una eternidad, pero al fin estaba ahí. Olvidándose de cualquier protocolo o formalidad echó la puerta abajo casi sin notarlo, despertando a unos cuantos paciente que lo miraron asustados; pero el no les prestó atención, tenia la vista fija en su dragón que dormía en total paz bajo un halo de luz de luna, dándole un aire etéreo, rozando lo fantasmal. Sus cabellos platinados parecían hechos de aquella misma luz enmarcando un rostro níveo, perfecto, cuyo único color radicaba en sus labios rosa, aquellos labios que para Harry eran una delicia con sabor a menta; tan frescos y reconfortantes como lo era su portador. (Cuando este estaba de buen humor claro)   


Aterrorizado por la visión, deslizo las cortinas con brusquedad y furia, evitando que aquella luz siguiera invadiendo algo que el consideraba suyo; respirando aliviado al notar la apariencia de Draco, ahora tan humana como le gustaba recordar, nada de apariciones ni espectros.   


- ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?! - la enfermera entró a la estancia lívida, despertada por el escándalo de la puerta al caer - ¡POTTER!!!   


Ignorando por completo las amenazas de la mujer Harry se arrodilló junto al Slytherin, aun escuchando a su voz llamarle; tomando una pálida mano entre las suyas... estaba tan fría....   


Los heridos que se encontraban en la habitación y la enfermera lo miraron atónito mientras acariciaba con dulzura la frente del otro, al parecer inconsciente de sus presencias ahí, dándole toda clase de atenciones al chico inmóvil en la cama. Acaso Harry Potter, el chico predestinado a vencer al Sr. Oscuro tenia alguna especie de relación con el hijo del mayor partidario de este, eso explicaría el porqué había insistido tan reciamente a verlo los últimos días y se había encargado el mismo de traerlo a la enfermería tras el accidente, sin permitir que nadie mas lo tocara.   


- ¿Draco..?   


La voz del joven llenó la estancia, había tanto dolor en esta que le partió el alma escucharlo   


- Potter.... - su voz sonó en un tono maternal que nunca se imaginó poseer - vuelve a la cama, él estará bien   


El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, la mirada fija en el rubio, sus labios moviéndose pero sin llegar a articular palabra alguna. Su lamentable estado conmovió a la mujer   


- Harry - dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros - debes volver a la cama   


- no puedo dejarlo.... se sentirá solo....   


- Harry...   


- ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDE?!!! - Los ojos del Gryffindor se fijaron en los de la mujer tras él, había furia en ellos, una ira que nunca se imaginó poder encontrar en un joven como Harry - ¡EL NO QUIERE QUE ME VAYA!!!!! ¡Y NO LO HARÉ!!!!!   


La enfermera sobresaltada por la reacción del chico retrocedió varios pasos mientras el resto de pacientes se tapaban por completo con sus cobijas, templando bajo estas, conocedores de la nueva costumbre del Gryffindor de salirse de control y temiéndole a esta.   


"Harry..."   


El moreno suavizó su expresión mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver al chico dormido, comenzando a hablarle en susurros, acariciando su rostro, su cabello, sus labios...   


Era enfermizo, Madame Pomfrey estaba horrorizada de la situación en que se encontraba Harry, temió por la salud mental del chico que, pudo notar, ya bastante deteriorada estaba.; y se sintió tentada de llamar a algún especialista inmediatamente. No, aquella no era una buena idea, debía consultarlo primero con Albus y tenia la impresión de que se iba a negar.   


- ¿como puede decir eso? - la voz de una aterrorizada alumna de primero la sacó de sus reflexiones - el no lo escucha...esta inconsciente... ¿como puede saber que el quiere que se quede?.... - sus pequeños ojos azules fijos en la mujer llenos de lagrimas silenciosas   


Esto era demasiado, debía sacar a Potter de la enfermería pronto o comenzaría a tratar casos de ansiedad antes de que el sol saliera, no era bueno par los enfermos tenerlo ahí. Iba a acercarse a el y a tomarlo por el brazo para, si era necesario, arrástralo hasta afuera de sus "dominios" cuando el chico volteó y la miró nuevamente con aquellos ojos llenos de locura   


- ¡ALEJESE!!!! - gritó con odio mientras se asía con mas fuerza a la cama del rubio. Pero Poppy estaba decidida   


- No puede quedarse Potter! Fuera!   


- ¡NO!!! - gritó el chico fuera de si   


- Está alterando al resto de pacientes! TIENE que irse!   


- ¡El no lo quiere!!! - gritó el ojiverde estallando en llanto   


- no me obligue a usar mi varita Potter.... - la voz de la enfermera era un solo de frialdad   


El chico se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión; no se movería.   


- baja esa varita Poppy - La voz del director los desconcertó a ambos ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?   


La mujer obedeció mientras Harry volvía el rostro sonriente a Draco y le susurraba en un tono insano   


- ¿ves? No me iré... no tienes porqué preocuparte...   


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  


Hasta aquí dejo el primer capitulo, si, lo se ¡apesta! Pero aun así decidí publicarlo. No se preocupen esta etapa de depresión que estoy pasando no afectará mis otros fics, es solo.... que necesitaba uno en el cual desquitarme.....este lo consiguió y estoy segura que cada vez que tenga un problema un nuevo capitulo saldrá de ellos, lo cual quiere decir que no se con que frecuencia será actualizado   


Gracias a quienes hayan leído esta porquería hasta aquí. Y no esta beteado porque no quería que mi Kata-chan se me deprimiera tb. Si estas leyendo esto, espero que no te moleste el que no te haya mandado este cap primero.... pero la verdad mi angustia, desesperación y bla, bla, bla, pudo mas   


Prometo el próximo cap de Sangre Real pronto!!!! Ya tengo la idea   


No pido reviews por que no creo que la historia se los merezca...pero si desean dejarlos me alegraria un poco el dia ¡puaj! debo parecer una melodramatica no?   


Nynia   


~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~   



	2. Olvido

Insane 

  
  


**Autora:** Nynia   
  


**Clasificación:** R   
  


**Disclaimer:**Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad@ a irte y buscar otra cosa. No estoy de humor para que me critiquen por algo como eso   
  


**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.   
  


**N.A.:** Bien, este capítulo no resultó tan trágico como el primero, y es que este lo escribí mas en un momento de cólera que en uno de depresión, es por eso que decidí desquitarme con el candidato numero uno para actuar de "Candy" ( lo siento nunca soporté a la mocosa, siempre me pareció una niñita sufrida AJ) si, ya se lo imaginarán, a él lo elegí. Punto a parte, quiero disculparme por la demora, se que no ha sido muy largo (o eso quiero pensar) pero es que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo, que al parecer ya decidió dejar de darme lata, y me quedé estancada a mitad del capitulo je je ^^° espero que no se vuelva a repetir. También sé que el titulo esta desastroso ( como si los otros no lo hubieran estado) pero no tuve una mejor idea...no es mi fuerte, y creo que nunca lo será XD   
  


Y bueno, nunca me esperé tanta aceptación con este fic ya que la verdad el ANGST no es mi fuerte, estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado.   
  


Este cap se lo dedico a Fénix (quien me apoya un montón siempre) y a Kata-chan (a quien tb le agradezco muchísimo el que se tome la molestia de corregir estos desatinos míos ¡gracias mujer!!! ^^) y no te lo dedico a ti Di-chan porque NUNCA me ayudas con respecto a mis fics así que no te quejes! Bah! Es más! estoy segura que ni vas a leer esto, salvo claro que te diga: "oye idiota he rajado de ti en mi fic" jo! No se ni para que escribo esto entonces XD   
  


Bueno, sin mas, el capitulo.... XD   
  


* * *

  
  


**Capitulo Segundo**   
  


**Olvido**   
  


El griterío en el despacho de la enfermera era terrible; hacía dos horas que el director y un pequeño grupo de profesores se habían reunido ahí junto con la mujer a tratar el asunto de Harry.   
  


Madame Pomfrey estaba convencida de que era necesario tratar la salud mental del chico con un especialista; repetía constantemente de que sólo bastaba un pequeño vistazo a las actitudes y maneras del moreno para poder darse cuenta de que su estabilidad mental había entrado en un proceso de deterioro alarmante, y que por el bien del mismo chico, y del resto de estudiantes, lo mejor era llevarlo a un centro especializado en tratar casos como aquellos.   
  


Los profesores presentes; conformados por McGonagall, Snape y Sinistra (quienes eran quienes estaban de turno aquella noche) escuchaban sin habla las explicaciones que daba la enfermera. No podían creer que el joven Gryffindor pudiera estar atravesando una crisis como aquella, y más aún, por su némesis de Slytherin; simple y llanamente era imposible... pero ahí estaba, tan claro como el agua, el-chico-que-vivió arrodillado junto a la cama del joven Malfoy, cuidándolo y hablándole como si este pudiera escucharlo, consumiéndose lentamente, sumergido (hasta lo claramente perturbador) en sus propios pensamientos, atacando a quien quisiera separarlo de Draco y estallando en llanto si se le insistía demasiado.   
  


- entiendo claramente tu punto Poppy - los cansados ojos del director se fijaron en la mujer de bata blanca - pero no podemos hacerlo...no podría hacerlo...   
  


- pero Albus el chico necesita...!   
  


- necesita apoyo, lo sé; pero creo que el muchacho no encontrará mayor apoyo que el que sus seres queridos puedan darle, y los únicos que llevan ese titulo se encuentran aquí, en Hogwarts   
  


La enfermera bufó molesta, sabía que el director le saldría con algo así   
  


- NO puede quedarse en MI enfermería - espetó agriamente sintiéndose derrotada - tengo OTROS enfermos que atender y la presencia de Potter los altera   
  


- me temo Poppy, que dudo que alguien sea capaz de moverlo de aquí   
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  


"Harry, no tienes que preocuparte..... yo estoy aquí, a tu lado...."   
  


- lo sé mi amor..., lo sé...   
  


Harry llevaba toda la noche sin dormir. La mañana lo había sorprendido acariciando aún los rubios cabellos de su amante; siempre con una sonrisa, pero siempre con una mirada opacada por la tristeza y la locura. Estaba exhausto... pero aún así esperaría a su lado todo el tiempo necesario hasta que su dragón despertara   
  


Pocos habían sido los enfermos capaces de dormir con la presencia del Gryffindor al lado, y menos aun los que habían accedido a quedarse en la enfermería después.   
  


Madame Pomfrey estaba histérica y no tomaba consideración alguna con el león, pasaba de largo a su lado como si no existiera, empeñándose en ignorar su presencia a toda hora; cosa que resultaba realmente difícil ya que por periodos el ojiverde tendía a reír con demencia o a llorar con desesperación, y si no estaba ocupado en algunas de estas dos cosas, sus susurros eran interminables. Si alguien no lo sacaba pronto de aquel lugar, terminaría por no ser el único que enloqueciera en Hogwarts.   
  


Y como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados un grito de ira llamó su atención.   
  


- ¡Potter!!! ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estas haciendo???!!!   
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  


Todo había empeorado desde aquel preciso momento; la situación ya era alarmante. Al parecer el Slytherin no sólo desconocía por completo los sentimientos del moreno, si no que había declarado abiertamente que le asqueaba la sola idea de pensar en él y Potter como pareja; hecho que había ocasionado que el-chico-que-vivió se sumergiera (si era posible) en una depresión aún mayor.   
  


Harry no cabía en si de desesperación, deambulaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que le estaba pasando... ¿Sería posible acaso que Draco hubiera perdido la memoria exclusivamente sobre su relación? ...No..., no lo era. El rubio le hacía esto deliberadamente, le hacía sufrir como siempre le había gustado hacerlo, enloquecerlo al punto de solo sentir alivio al estar a su lado;.... pero no se daba cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado, de que el "juego" ya no era divertido pues ahora le hería, le hería aún más que un jodido cruciatus, y lo seguiría haciendo porque Harry ahora sabia que lo amaba.   
  


¡Maldición! Se había puesto en contra de toda su casa (y porque no decir también de las tres restantes) solo por él! ...¿y qué había obtenido a cambio?...desprecio.... frío desprecio. Tan frío como la mirada de su portador, una mirada que le era tan necesaria como el mismo oxígeno, sin importar que no hubiera amor en ella, la necesitaba, necesitaba de Draco, y estaría a su lado aun si ello le suponía un sufrimiento seguro.   
  


- vaya, vaya - Harry se petrificó al reconocer la frialdad de aquella voz, era él...   
  


Trató de acelerar el paso, ignorarlo y alejarse lo más posible de Slytherin; pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una mano lo asió con fuerza por la túnica.   
  


- huyendo Potter?   
  


- que quieres Draco? - su voz sonó quebrada, como derrotada   
  


- me he enterado por ahí - continuó el rubio en un tono hiriente - que estás completamente desesperado por joder conmigo POTTER   
  


Ahí estaba denuevo! Burlándose de él como si no hubiera significado nada en la vida de aquella maldita serpiente!   
  


Quiso enfadarse, quiso odiarlo con desesperación, agarrarlo a golpes como solía hacerlo antes; pero solo se quedó de pie junto a él, esperando las palabras del rubio, anhelando oírlo dirigiéndose a él aunque sea exclusivamente para lastimarlo.   
  


- eres tan patético Potter...   
  


Esta vez pudo sentir el aliento de Draco contra su oído, se tensó algo extrañado al sentir las conocidas manos recorriéndole, embriagándolo mientras los húmedos labios se paseaban por su cuello en un tacto casi etéreo y no pudo ahogar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando el Slytherin lo mordió sin miramientos, marcándolo.   
  


- Draco.... - solo un susurro   
  


- ¿te gusta Potter?   
  


¿Gustarle? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que le gustaba! Le encantaba... llevaba casi un mes anhelando aquel contacto nuevamente, deseando que el rubio volviera a tocarle, a besarle... ¿y porqué no a poseerle?   
  


Fue de un momento a otro cuando sintió que el rostro de su Slytherin se tensaba y que las manos que hacía solo unos instantes se comportaban con cariño lo apartaban con brusquedad del calor del cuerpo de este, enviándolo directo a suelo, humillándolo aún más si era posible.   
  


- que lástima que a mí no me guste - aquella sonrisa despectiva adornando nuevamente su rostro - es asqueroso Potter... nunca podría imaginarme algo más desagradable en mi vida   
  


No le dio tiempo de continuar, no podía soportarlo más, corrió con todas las fuerzas que pudo, sin un rumbo fijo, solo buscando alejarse lo más posible del cruel chico de ojos grises, intentando perderse, rogando por encontrar algún pasaje nuevo en aquel castillo, un pasaje del que nunca pudiera volver a salir.   
  


"desaparecer" pensó "tan sólo quiero desaparecer"   
  


Se refugió en una de las torres más altas, agazapado en un rincón por el que se colaba el frío viento invernal, buscando apartar de su mente a Draco... pero sin conseguirlo.   
  


Era deprimente, el chico-que-vivió se encontraba abrazado a sus rodillas, balanceándose incontrolablemente mientras balbuceaba para si mismo, llorando su dolor como un niño pequeño; completamente destrozado.   
  


Así fue como lo hallaron horas después; enfermo en su dolor.   
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  


**Bueno, espero que no haya malogrado la idea del fic con este capitulo (que tampoco les diré cual es para no malograr la sorpresa) y lamento si me salió un poco corto pero es que si lo continuaba ya iba a ser demasiado, preferí dejar el resto para el próximo capitulo que será el último. Rueguen que lo termine, porque generalmente me traumo ante la idea de terminar un fic y nunca escribo el último capítulo ( ;_; es que me da penita)   
  
**

Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: 

Kisei Marita 

Gracias por tu apoyo, enserio es genial que la gente se preocupe por ti; por lo de Draco, me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el cap final para que puedas entenderlo del todo ^^ asi tambien me aseguro de que termines de leer el fic XD 

**Chiquinkira**

Epa! Chica! por favor nada de volverteme masoquista eh! que ya he visto varios casos y con eso me sobra y basta ¬¬ aun asi me alegra que te haya gustado! garcais por tu apoyo! (que ya me he dado cuenta que es continuo) 

**Civenus**

Gracias, y si, tienes razon, es bueno desquitarse con algo ¬¬ sobre todo cuando ese algo no es un dibujo que hiciste con mucho esmero y de pura loca lo haces añicos.... TT_TT oh mi Dios! un psicologo por favor!!! 

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**

Que bueno verte por aqui tambien! bueno, pues aqui tienes otro capitulo y esta vez no fue por una depresion, fue por algo mas conocido para mi: ira XD. Gracias por tu apoyo chica! 

**Moryn**

*respiro* ^^ gracias! y aqui esta la continuacion! 

**Petit Charat**

supongo que tod@s tendemos a pasar por dias como aquellos no? me alegra que mi fic te haya ayudado a descargarte aunque sea un poquito, y espero para que estas alturas estes mejor. ^^ 

**Velia**

Me alegra que te haya intrigado tanto! La verdad nunca esperé que alguien se dignara a dejarme un solo review por esta tontería improvisada ^^ aunque lamento tener que decirte que tendras que esperar solo un poco mas para enterarte de que esta pasando con el Sly 

**Niky_chan**

A mi tambien me gusto poner a "Potty" algo desquiciado, no tengo "casi" nada en contra del chico XD pero aun asi hace tiempo que tenia ganas de escribirlo en una depresion total.   
  


**Espero continuar esto pronto, pero por el momento voy a centrarme en le próximo capitulo de Sangre Real que ya tengo a medias ^^   
  
**

Nynia   
  


~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Liberación

**Insane******

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Disclaimer****: **Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si te disgusta este tema pues estas invitad a irte y buscar otra cosa. No estoy de humor para que me critiquen por algo como eso

**N.A****.:** AL fin el capitulo final!!! No se quejen, desde un principio dije que esta historia seria algo corta; y bueno, ya era hora de que terminara. El final-final está un poco confuso, dudo que alguien lo entienda a la primera, por eso al final del fic aclaro a que intentaba referirme con todo lo sucedido.

Desde ahora quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

Diabolik

Moony

Kisei Marita

Petit Charat

Uialwen

Chiquinquir

BISHOUJO-HENTAI

Si no respondo uno por uno es por falta de tiempo, no porque no quiera, no hay nada que me haga mas feliz y me levante más el animo que responder y recibir sus opiniones (ya sean buenas o malas)

Lamento mucho si al terminar de leer alguna persona se encontró con que este fic no era lo que se esperaba, pero que le vamos a hacer "cet's la vi"

-.--.-

**Capitulo Tercero**

**Liberación**

Harry se hallaba aquella noche paseando sin rumbo por los corredores desiertos; no había nada que le gustara más en aquellos momentos que la soledad, ya que su vida se había vuelto eso: la soledad absoluta. No tenía más amigos ni compañeros, no tenía aficiones ni algún pasatiempo que despejara su mente, pero sobre todo, no tenía más a Draco.

El rubio se había vuelto tan indispensable para él hasta considerarlo su motivo para existir... ¿Pero cómo había llegado a ello? No lo sabía. No tenía idea en que momento la relación había pasado más allá de lo meramente carnal, más allá de lo estipulado por los dos, de lo que en un comienzo habían acordado que sería... Pero ahí estaba él, una sombra de lo que había sido, una criatura desdichada que aprovecha las noches oscuras para llorar sus penas; tan patético que aún él mismo se despreciaba.

"Harry..."

Aquella voz denuevo, aquella maldita voz que se empeñaba en seguirlo, como un fantasma del pasado, como algo que fue, y nunca mas sería. La suave voz de Draco pronunciando su nombre con dulzura, atormentándolo más allá de lo soportable, rondándolo a toda hora alterando aún más sus ya destrozados nervios.

Pero aun así él sonreía; sonreía porque siquiera de esa forma podía sentir al Slytherin cerca de él. Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba la manera en que lo despreciaba después, odiaba la manera en que le sonreía desdeñoso luego de haberlo seducido para a continuación humillarlo sin compasión, odiaba la manera en que lo ignoraba, y cuando no lo hacía, la manera en que su voz se tornaba fría y llena de sarcasmo al dirigirse a él... y aun así lo seguía necesitando.

- ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama a estas horas Potter?

Con la mirada vacía fijó su vista en la persona que interrumpía su soledad, frente a él se encontraba su profesor de Pociones, mirándolo fijamente y con molestia. El hombre ya estaba harto de encontrarlo siempre rondando los corredores como un fantasma, rompiendo las normas sin ningún miramiento, ignorando a todo y a todos; como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir para él.

¿Y qué más daba? Al ojiverde ya nada podía importarle, ni siquiera que su profesor le dirigiera una mirada asesina mientras él pasaba a su lado sin volver a mirarlo, sin tomar en cuenta su presencia ni su autoridad. Si él no podía devolverle a su Draco... ¿Qué más daba?

De pronto se volvió abruptamente fijando sus ojos verdes, ahora sin brillo, en la oscura figura que había dejado tras él.

- su cabello es negro... – susurr

- ¿perdón?

Una sonrisa demente se abrió paso por el moreno rostro

- el de él es platino... asquerosamente claro y perfecto...., no como el suyo

Snape lo miro boquiabierto. ¿Qué rayos le decaía aquel mocoso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto completamente loco? Si era así, la cosa ya se volvía preocupante. Estaba al tanto de que el chico se había vuelto huraño y no hablaba ni siquiera con los de su propia casa, también le había comentado algo de que su comportamiento se había alterado de tal forma que necesitaba algo de atención profesional; pero de ahí a que el Gryffindor se hubiera vuelto completamente demente, como para hablarle del cabello de su alumno y mirarlo de aquella forma que ya comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.... ¿en qué rayos había pensado Albus al dejarlo aquí sin el tratamiento de un especialista?

- lo odio... – soltó de pronto el joven mientras su mirada se oscurecía, para luego suavizarse por completo y sonreír dulcemente – yo también te extraño....

Sin más palabra dio media vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a su profesor estupefacto.

Casi sin darse cuenta Harry había llegado a un parte del castillo que no conocía, o no recordaba, cosa que en aquellos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto.

"se fuerte"

- ¿Fuerte..? ...fuerte...

En un movimiento mecánico fijó su vista en una puerta al final del corredor, dejando luego que su cuerpo lo guiara hacia ella; era extraño, él no tenía el más mínimo interés por aquella puerta y sin embargo se vio a si mismo abriéndola para luego ahogar un grito de dolor.

No podía ser cierto.

No era real.

¡No lo era!!!

Aquellos ojos grises no lo estaban mirando con burla mientras aquel cuerpo tan conocido y bañado en sudor se entretenía con el de otro chico bajo él.

No eran ciertos los gemidos de placer que escapaban de aquellos labios que tanto había amado besar. Ni los del muchacho que ahora ocupaba el sitio que le había correspondido antes.

"se fuerte!"

- fuerte...

Susurro mientras sentía como la respiración le fallaba y un peso indescriptible oprimía su pecho, impidiendo incluso que las lágrimas pudieran salir. No quería creerlo, no quería verlo, no quería oírlo.

Y corrió, corrió como en su vida lo había echo, corrió sin rumbo mientras aquella voz lo perseguía incesante, atormentándolo con palabras que ahora sabia no eran reales.

"no me dejes!"

Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir se abrieron camino por sus mejillas mientras él seguía corriendo, deseando alejarse lo más posible del lugar donde su alma había terminado de romperse. Recordando aquel pensamiento que cada vez se volvía más atractivo...'desaparecer'

- Draco... – su voz sonó ahogada mientras se detenía.

Miró a su alrededor para encontrase en el borde del lago, el preciso lugar donde había estado con el rubio por primera vez, un lugar que antes le había traído recuerdo maravillosos y ahora parecía burlarse de él.

Sollozante se internó un poco el las aguas, ignorando por completo la frialdad de estas... ¿Qué podía importarle ya, si dentro de poco 'desaparecería'?

Con la mirada fija en el horizonte y el rostro completamente pasivo aún surcado por las lágrimas hurgó en su bolsillo por aquel objeto que había cargado consigo desde su noche en la torre de astronomía; sacándolo con cuidado dejó al descubierto la fina hoja que con lentitud hundió en sus muñecas, disfrutando de la ultima sensación que tendría y la cual lo había acompañado desde hacía meses, la única compañera que había seguido fiel a su lado desde toda la vida, el dolor, el dolor que nunca lo abandonó y que seguiría a su lado hasta el final.

"Harry!!!"

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras un letargo poco conocido se apoderaba de él, cayendo poco a poco en las frías aguas que lo recibían con calma, tiñéndose de carmesí a modo de bienvenida. Sintiendo el frío desparecer.

Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, alzó la vista al cielo cubierto de nubes, que por un momento dejó al descubierto la luna en cuarto menguante; el ciclo de vida... el ciclo de muerte. Una última sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras sentía como se iba deslizando en la inconciencia.

"Harry te amo!!!"

- adiós Draco – susurró en un suspiro

Pero aun así, aún con la vida abandonando su cuerpo pudo escucharlo claramente a sus espaldas y sentir su presencia, la voz que tanto amaba tan fría y cruel como el hielo.

- adiós Potter

-.--.-

- Harry te amo... – fue el último sollozo

Frente a él un par de ojos se abrieron con lentitud provocando que contuviera el aliento mientras esperaba una reacción de parte de estos, y que se le helara la sangre al ver aquellas dos esmeraldas sin vida...vacías... fijas en la nada, opacas como un par de nebulosas, sin el brillo que él, tarde se dio cuenta, tanto amo

No lo había logrado, había estado ahí todo el tiempo, había intentado darle todo el apoyo que pudo; dejó de lado el orgullo y a los de su casa, dejó de lado su nombre, dejó de lado todo por él.... y lo habían vencido.... Sabia que era casi imposible, sabía que nadie lo había logrado antes, pero el pensó que aún así había esperanza, pensó que Harry resistiría a aquella maldita maldición....pero no lo había echo... ¡lo había dejado solo!!! ¡Maldita sea!! ¡Y el lo necesitaba!!!

Sintió el llanto en sus mejillas pero no hizo nada por apartarlo, quería que fuera así, quería consumirse en llanto... porque estaba solo.... se lo habían arrebatado....Se abrazo al inerte cuerpo en la camilla de la enfermería como si su vida dependiera de ello, sollozo con furia sobre el pecho de su amante, lo llamó a gritos pero sabía que era inútil, que este no volvería a reaccionar, que no volverían a reír o pelear....que no volvería a sentir aquellas dos esmeraldas fijas en él....

Porque el Sr. Tenebroso había sido vencido.... pero se había llevado a Harry Potter con él...

**Fin******

-.--.-

**Antes de que me maten por escribir incoherencias déjenme darles la explicación que prometí!!!!!**

**TODA la trama que leyeron antes de este pedacito desconcertante es... ¿Cómo decirlo? La mente de Harry. Una maldición lanzada para acabar con él en vida, destrozando su alma haciéndole vivir su peor temor. Harry no ha muerto, solo se ha sumido en su miseria hasta el punto de dejar de existir ¿me explico? Espero que si.**

**Así que ya saben!! NADA de odiar a mi rubio precioso!! El estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Harry tratando de que el chico reaccionara antes de que su mente fuera deshecha, pero como el mismo lo dijo, era un imposible.**

**Lamento si a alguien le decepcionó el final, pero desde un principio lo tuve planeado así y no pensaba cambiarlo. Gracias a quienes leyeron este fic hasta el final y sinceramente no me molestaría recibir un ultimo review, aunque sea para decirme que la maté toda XD**

**A partir de ahora publicaré dos fics nuevos para remplazar este y "Memorias"; serán "S.O.S." un Harry/Severus y "My Mistake" que será un Harry/Draco. Espero que los lean!!!! Nos vemos por allá entonces!!!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


End file.
